Network switches, routers, and the like are used to distribute information through networks by sending the information in segments such as packets. A packet typically includes a “header” that stores a destination address for routing the packet and a “payload” that stores a segment of the information being sent through the network. To forward the packet to an intended destination, some networks include a group of routers that appear as a single large router, known as a stack, to network devices external to the stack. By grouping the routers to produce a stack, various administrative functions and operational rules are shared among the routers in the stack that route packets to their intended destinations.